Project 4. Pilot Project Program Summary The continued success of a Systems Biology Center requires the continuous recruitment of new members, as well as the development of new imaging and modeling tools and expansion of our research portfolio. We foster these goals in part through a pilot project program to support innovative research that is clearly aligned with STMC goals. As described in the Administrative Core Management plan, both Full and Affiliate members of the STMC are eligible for these awards. Two pilot projects ($25,000 each) are proposed herein for year 6 of P50 funding (Year 1 of the competitive renewal period). We look forward to the successes of these talented young investigators and to promoting their career development. RFAs for future pilot projects will be announced annually on the STMC website.